


Lip Service

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Digital Art, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor kneels for only one woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placentalmammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/gifts).



> Alternate titles: "Old Timey Pussy Munchin'", "Ye Olde Muffe Dyve", "Turn You Inside Out and Lick You Like a Crisp Packet", "Escape to Cunnilingus Mountain: A Rope of Sand".
> 
>  
> 
> [Like/reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/141685288351/okay-here-it-is-in-all-its-glory-i-couldnt-not)


End file.
